You Never Know
by CaughtInTheSpidersWeb
Summary: A series of drabbles based on words you give me. Multiple rating for Phoenix/Edgeworth. Take a look.   My new account from Megsaku
1. Paradichlorobenzene

**Hey! I have the first chapter here! So let me explain more about this Fic... ALSO: This is my switched over account from Megsaku~ So yes... There are two of this fic... **

**What will happen is I'll be taking random words from anyone who gives me one. It doesn't have to relate to PxE at all. This first one was given to me and the person didn't even know it was going to be PxE! I just searched on the Internet until I found out what the hell Paradichlorobenzene is... So just PM me or give me the random word in your review! Simple, right? It's kind of like the Kink Meme, but on FanFiction... I don't know... Just read xD**

**I'll also put ratings and what not at the beginning so if you're a perv you can just go ahead and find the 'M' ones… lol**

**~You Never Know~**

**Paradichlorobenzene**

**Rating: K+ (I suppose…) **

Phoenix Wright had a very clean bathroom. This was true. To say he had a very clean toilet was probably an understatement. The hours he spent cleaning it were endless. Maya always told him he would make himself sick if he continued to clean it as much as he did. He always asked her 'How can I get sick from cleaning a toilet?' So he went right on cleaning.

**xOx**

Miles Edgeworth walked into the Wright and Co. Law Offices and hung his coat on the rack by the door. He saw Maya passed out on the couch with Steel Samurai playing to itself on the TV. He thus went to go find Wright. He went to his office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again.

"Wright?" He called from outside the door. He did not get a reply once again. So he opened the door. Wright was not in the office. He then checked the other place Wright could be... The restroom. The door was slightly ajar. He knocked and didn't get an answer so he opened the door. There was Phoenix Wright, passed out with his head in the toilet bowl and a toilet bowl scrubber in one hand and the detergent in the other. He noticed the powder was slowly pouring into the bowl since it was slightly tipped over.

His eyes then widened as he realized that Wright could have drowned himself in the toilet. He went over and shook Phoenix awake. "Wright... Wake up." He said sternly. He saw Phoenix twitch slightly and then he must have realized where he was because he jerked his head and ended up hitting it on the rim of the toilet seat.

He groaned in pain as he lifted his head out of the toilet. He coughed and licked his dry lips. He then wiped the white powder from his face and swallowed the horrible taste in his mouth. "Edgeworth?" He asked looking up sleepily. Edgeworth rolled his eyes and dragged Phoenix up to his feet. He removed the two items from his hands and placed them on the counter. He then dragged Phoenix out of the bathroom and sat him in a chair.

"You should focus more on cases than cleaning that toilet, Wright..." He said like a parent to a young child who had just tried to steal a cookie from out of the cookie jar right before dinner... Minus the anger. He then took the handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Phoenix so he could wipe the powder from his face.

" So why are you here exactly?" Phoenix asked with a grin as he wiped off his face. Edgeworth simply held up a vanilla folder. Realization spread across Phoenix's face.  
>"Oh yeah! The case file!" He said. Edgeworth laid the folder down on Wright's desk. He looked back at Wright who was standing up and stretching.<p>

"I'll be going if you don't need me. I'll probably be back later with another updated file from Gumshoe. The pace that they're finding evidence is amazing..." He then raised his hand in farewell and Phoenix had done the same before he had left the room. He put his coat back on and walked out leaving Wright and the sleeping Maya to their days work.

**xOx**

It was about an hour and a half later when Edgeworth had returned to the small office of Wright and Co. and he had one piece of evidence to discuss with Wright. It was an important piece of evidence that he needed to talk to Wright about so he could take in the full meaning of the object.

He walked into the office after Maya had happily opened the door and skipped off down the hallway... Probably to go get walked in and called out to Wright, but only got coughing in response. He quickly entered the office to see Wright coughing and looking quite green. Literally, he was a greenish color. More so yellow than green, but it was still barely noticeable...

'_Looks like Jaundice...' _He thought. Wright looked up to see him there and smiled weakly... "Hi Edgey..." Was all Phoenix could get out without slurring to badly. Edgeworth was just too large of a name at the moment.  
>"You're not drunk are you Wright?" Edgeworth asked stepping closer to the man across from him.<p>

Wright didn't seem to notice him get closer until he blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Whas 'dat?" He slurred. He was less alert than usual and Miles began to worry.

"Do you have a headache Wright? Or stomach aches?" He asked feeling the other mans forehead for a temperature. It was hotter than average, but nothing drastic. Phoenix's cheeks turned red slightly, but it could easily be because of the slight fever he had.

"Mhm... Heads throbin' a bit... Nausea..." Was all Edgeworth could understand. Of course it was all he needed to hear. "I told you not to clean that toilet too much..." He said sternly, but his voice remained kind. The man was in a bad condition. Edgeworth went and got the phone and dialed for poison control.

Turns out he had **Paradichlorobenzene** poisoning.

They told him that it would be best to have him throw up instead of just giving him water or milk since he had a decreased level of alertness. Luckily he didn't have to force him to throw up because a while later Wright had run to the bathroom. He fell a few times on the way, but (Much to Edgeworth's joy) had made it to the toilet in time. Edgeworth had followed him in and patted him on the back in what he hoped was, a comforting way.

"Feeling any better...?" He has asked Phoenix. Phoenix had grinned lazily back at him and nodded a bit. Until later that night Phoenix had lied down on the couch and Edgeworth had cooked him something to eat. After eating they were both sitting on the couch watching a Steel Samurai special that was on TV... Edgeworth had then turned to Phoenix.

"So how often are you going to be cleaning that toilet Wright?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Phoenix had grinned back and answered "Only a few times every week when I'm not tired..."

Edgeworth ruffled his spikey hair and got up from the couch.

"How about I come back tomorrow to go over that new evidence with you?" He asked looking down at Phoenix who was still on the couch.  
>"Sounds good!" Phoenix replied with a smile. The smile then disappeared. "Wait a second! What new evidence?" He asked.<p>

Edgeworth chuckled. "The one I was going to tell you about before I noticed you were ill." He answered. Phoenix nodded and asked him curiously. "So what is it...? Did you find the other weapon used?" He was excited to find out. Edgeworth nodded.

"Yeah, it was a toilet plunger. Of all things..." He couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

Phoenix smiled too "I wonder if it was a really good one?"

**READ FACTS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER~**

**I'm sure this came off more as a comedy/ comfort story x3 I liked it either way. It came out pretty well. This is my first time writing some Feenie/Edgey...**

**I hope you liked it! I can't wait to write the next chapter for you.**

**Review, please~**

**LOL Facts:**

**1. Paradichlorobenzene is a poisoning that can be caused by consuming toilet bowl deodorizers or moth balls. I mentioned a lot of the symptoms in here.  
>2. Most of the misspelled words were Edgeworth and Phoenix's slurs~<br>3. Word count was about 1,250**

**Okay, much love! **

**-Megan**


	2. Nekos

**Expect a lot of little updates **

**You Never Know**

**Nekos**

**Warning: It's set after Apollo Justice: AA… So it's like Edgey is back… No real spoilers. **

**Rating: M**

Phoenix knew that Edgeworth could be kinky if under the right circumstances. This morning was one of those specific circumstances… This would be Phoenix, having an adorable pair of cat ears adorning his head.

Before you ask, we are not sure how they got there. Something probably went amiss in Trucy's magic act the night before. All that we do know is this turned Edgeworth on for some reason that is unknown.

And so here we find Phoenix in quite a predicament. Edgeworth sat behind him while his arse was raised in the air, the cat tail flicking around while Phoenix clawed at the bed sheets and mewled in satisfaction as Edgeworth's fingers went deeper.

"M-Miles… Please don't t-tease! Not now…" Phoenix groaned, breathlessly. Finding that yes, Phoenix was properly stretched; Egdeworth positioned his aching member at the slightly puckered entrance of his boyfriend.

"You're ready…?" He asked. Though, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anyway. The smell of strawberry lube and sex was all too powerful, along with the ache of his cock. He went ahead and began to push in anyway.

"A-Ah~!" Phoenix's moan bounced off the walls of the room. Once Edgeworth was fully immersed in the tight heat that was Phoenix he started a slow rhythm. This rhythm slowly picked up speed until both men were moaning and moving in sync. Every time Edgeworth managed to hit that bundle of nerves Phoenix would cry out his name.

"E-Edgey! F-fuck… I'm so c-close!" Phoenix moaned wantonly as Edgeworth's thrusts became more desperate and out of rhythm. He moved a hand around to grip Phoenix's own member and pumped. This was all Phoenix needed as he tumbled over the edge with a cry. Edgeworth followed with a few more thrusts and then pulled out to slump beside Phoenix.

"Hey… Edgey?" Phoenix looked at the other man with the innocent look in his eyes from the old days when he was still a lawyer.  
>"Hm?" Was the reply he got.<p>

"Next time… _You're_ going to be the kitty and _I'm taking you_ _doggy style_~" He winked and rolled out of bed to go shower and start on breakfast.

…Leaving Edgeworth there to ponder that fantasy of being the **neko**.

**Fun Facts:**

**1. So~ Neko is cat in Japanese for those who don't know... Also a cat person. Such as a human with cat ears and a tail. Not to be mixed with Furries... Which scare me... Dl Furries: Animals that act like humans.  
>2. I can't write sex... And this is my second attempt at an M rated something~<br>3. There were 370-something words.**

**No good facts today... Hope you liked it. Next chapter is Pancakes... I don't know what I'm gonna do. xD**


	3. Pancakes

_Very short chapter XD I kept saying I'd update quick and then I said "Oh, I'll update after Metrocon" and then I got home and slept for a week…_

_Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who still read~_

**You Never Know**

**Pancakes**

Trucy came into the kitchen in her flannel pajamas and opened a cupboard. Reaching for the usual bottle, she was met with only air.

"Daddy… Where's the maple syrup? I can't have pancakes without syrup…" She turned and saw not only her father and Apollo, who are usually there, but Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin. They were sitting with their respective boyfriends and looking very, very guilty.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah… Ask Apollo what happened to it."

Apollo shook his head. "N-no way! Ask _them_! There's no way Klavi and I would use that stuff as-" He blushed violently and looked at his younger sister, biting his lower lip.

… Trucy stared blankly before grabbing a bowl and starting to make cereal. "You guys are all too kinky…"

Klavier smirked as he watched his little Forehead blush and chuckled at the older couple as they both looked flustered.

They decided that if anyone wanted **pancakes** they'd be going out for them.

_What did I say xD_

**Fact things:**

**Took so little time it's laughable **

**Didn't come out perfect even if it's been in mind for a while**

**Haha… I lost my list of kinks D: I think it's Beach and then all the comments?**

**READ: Sorry I haven't updated... Things should be back to schedule ((Pfft what schedule?)) from now on. I'm using a temporary computer though, so I lost a lot of data cause mine blew up Bl Yeah...**

**166 words**


End file.
